Touch Of Black II: The Withering Rose
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: The sequel to 'Touch Of Black'. Will Itachi really come back for her? Will Ai ever find his beloved sister? And what of the girl herself, what of Maiko? DISCONTINUED.
1. 10 Years Into Destiny

**Authors Notes: Yes, this is the sequel to my original ItachiOC – I'm not 100 sure of where this is going, but you'll just have to bare with me for now, I'm sure I'll know where I'm going sometime soon!!**

* * *

**Touch Of Black: The Withering Rose**

**Chapter One: 10 Years Into Destiny**

Dark, almost black eyes looked out upon Konoha village; they belayed a kind of frustration – as if their owner hadn't slept in days and now found themselves furious with everything. Other than that they didn't reveal much, and so it certainly _wasn't _a case of 'the eyes are the window to the soul'. This person was young, and yet they felt as though they had lived 200 lives over and were still condemned to serve more. Their life was one of loneliness, one of confusion and of anger. And often it showed. But they had a great duty; they'd made a promise and they intended to stick to it.

This person was Ai. Ai Emiri.

The only known Emiri left after the Akatsuki had attacked the village just ten years earlier.

Well, as far as they knew he was the last. Everyone said that he was, but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head that told him that his sister still lived. After he had been left on Kakashi Hatake's doorstep, several months had passed; and then it was said that she had been spotted on the outskirts of Konoha; delirious and pale. The guards had tried to get her to come back; but she seemed so out of sorts, and in this madness she turned and disappeared at the last minute. Nothing had been heard of her since.

Ai's guess was as good as anybody elses: but he was certain that she was still alive.

He hoped she was still alive.

* * *

Maiko Emiri had never returned to Konoha, not for ten years; ten long years of misery and confusion spent in solitude. She hadn't known what to do with herself; she'd moped and kicked her heels about for far too long. She hadn't even realized that it had been so long. Maiko had traveled across a vast ocean; where she made her home on a small island somewhere between the country of Fire and the country of Lightening. The island itself had several small villages; none of which were inhabited by Ninja's – and so she felt quite safe.

She simply didn't want to go back to Konoha; now that she knew of a world outside of that village everything in it would seem so pointless and obscure to her. So, she'd lived out 10 years on the island between fire and lightening; working on a farm and living in a small house set apart from the village itself. She'd told nobody that she was a Ninja. In fact she'd even changed her last name so as not to draw attention to herself. Her name was Sakamoto Maiko now.

Her appearance too had changed. Her black hair was now long and flowing; tied and pinned onto the back of her head so that it didn't get in the way when she worked. Her eyes held 27 years of wisdom, and her face was now gaunt and haunted. She was a bitter woman who did her best to survive; a woman who's greatest years had been taken from her by the cruel hand of fate.

After being left by Itachi, she'd given up. And the tears she might had shed for herself had now turned to tears of hate. Everything she'd ever done seemed to be for nothing. Her life was over to her; even if she still lived.

Perhaps she was being over-dramatic, perhaps she needn't make such a fuss over things...but she was so wounded. She'd thrown her life away; and now it seemed all too late to return to Konoha. She'd be nothing; all honor and respect for her family had disappeared long ago. Ai was probably dead; his illness had made him weak from the beginning. He couldn't possibly have survived.

Maiko was terribly changed, and she didn't now if she could go back. It was as if she'd passed the final threshold and only Itachi could save her.

Itachi.

She loved and hated him.

* * *

The sun had hidden itself in a sky of orange and purple, and a new day had only just begun. The Akatsuki began to stir, there was another mission at hand; led by Itachi Uchiha himself. Years had passed and he was unchanged. To everyone he knew only his age had altered, but his eyes too, were different. He was not surprised; the Mangekyou sharigan was useful – but also traitorous as well. It damaged his vision a little more everytime he used it. Eventually he was going to have to find another pair of Mangekyou eyes, otherwise he'd be blind. And no matter how much of a talented Ninja he was; having no vision would render him useless. Useless and weak as _she _had once made him.

* * *

On the island, the sun had been out and the skies had been blue for some time; no clouds were in sight and so the day was hotter than usual. Maiko Sakamoto had been awake all night, unable to sleep or do anything of use. Now she was exhausted and frustrated; which made her job all the more difficult. Maiko was a washer-woman for the largest farm on the island; and walked there everyday in order to earn what she needed to survive. She didn't like the other women that worked there, they all seemed so strange to her.

She wasn't used to people who weren't familiar with Shinobi ways; things were so different in comparison to Konoha...especially the women. Most women in Konoha were lean and agile; most of them were Ninja or Ninja wives or daughters – used to all of the mannerisms and ethics.

Maiko always got laughed at when she bowed to the owner of the farm when he greeted her. But she was just so used to the concept of respecting her 'boss', in Konoha it had been the Hokage, and now it seemed it didn't really matter. As long as the women got their work finished Nobu, the farms owner, didn't care how they acted towards him. Even his farm-workers had to deal with the sharp tongues of the washerwomen because they were told to do so.

No, the women on Maiko's island (She'd taken to referring it as her own as soon as she'd moved in, although obviously it wasn't) were great lardy creatures with muscular arms and shrewd eyes. They mostly seemed interested in gossiping with eachother, about eachother and so therefore Maiko's 'workplace' was a very depressing place to be. She didn't talk to most of them; her vast difference made them resent her and she too felt some sort of frustration with them.

She wasn't happy with anything, and wondered when Itachi would 'come back for her' as he had promised. Maiko told herself that he had probably forgotten; and part of her was glad of this. She didn't want to be an Akatsuki member.

But she didn't want to be without him either...

She wondered how he must have looked now: ten years on – would those lines on his face have deepened with age? Was his hair still that long, black ponytail? And what of his attitude? Was he still as delightfully indifferent as he'd always been? Or had he gotten more aggressive over the years?

Was he still even alive?


	2. Hope

**Touch Of Black: The Withering Rose**

**Chapter Two: Hope**

When the Akatsuki had attacked Konoha all those years ago, the 'great' Emiri house had been burned to the ground, along with many other family houses. Of course, most of these families had survived; they'd built their houses again; restored the respect that they deserved and went on with life. To these families; the attack by Akatsuki was just like any other attack. And they rose above it. Unfortunately Maiko and Ai were the last sole survivors of the Emiri clan; and Maiko was gone. This meant that Ai took her place as heir to the clan; and on his eighteenth birthday he had decided that the Emiri's would be powerful once again. You see, he knew little of how his family really were thought of in Konoha – as a child he was ignorant, and by the time he might have gotten over that ignorance his family were destroyed. He didn't realize that the Emiri clan were once great warriors, competent scholars and feared or hated by most. The men in the family had a certain way about them that was intimidating; they stood by old fashioned rules and demanded respect. The women were deemed as threatening as the men, and so too had an arrogance about them.

The Emiri's were disliked so much because they acted like they were the only decent clan; even when they knew well enough that other families were far better than them. They were over-confident, but honest. Cynical, but genteel.

Yet they hadn't always been this way; Maiko's Great Grandfather was the original founder of the Emiri clan; he and his brothers built the first Emiri house and expanded their family with great pride. They were kind, modest shinobi who trained well and did everything asked of them by the Hokage. Her Grandfather too was much the same, but her Father was not. Somewhere in his childhood he became harsh and loud; this developed in adulthood. He was no criminal, but he could certainly be deemed a villain at times. The first two generations of the family were either dead or retired; and during her Father's early years as the head of the Emiri's things changed.

They became more arrogant, and less powerful.

But Ai didn't know about this; he'd never understood why people liked him less when they discovered his heritage. Nobody had ever told him; not even Kakashi Hatake – who had raised him from the moment he had been left on his doorstep.

Ai saw Kakashi as something of an older brother; when Ai graduated from the Ninja Academy Kakashi took up the role of mentor. With his help, and medical aid from Tsunade Ai had overcome his illness. He became strong and trained hard everyday.

A month after his eighteenth birthday all of the plans had been laid out; as heir he still owned the land upon which the original Emiri house had been built. And he was going to rebuild it. Much differently. A new structure for a new life. For a year he had been engaged to marry a Shinobi girl a year younger than he; Yoko Sasaki. When the new home was built they would move in together (Ai still lived with Kakashi, and Yoko with her family) and, Ai hoped, all of his memories would be swept away. He wanted a large family; new Emiri's to train and be great Shinobi. And he knew they would be, he would train them himself – and he had been trained by Konoha's famous 'Copy Ninja'.

And Maiko...

Maiko too, had guided him in his earlier years. Guided and frightened the poor boy, as her mood always changed drastically within the day. And that wasn't even counting that terrible evening when he had heard his parents discussion her. She'd killed a thug, a criminal of some kind in cold blood. They said that it had been a ruthless, bloody killing which was unnecessary. They'd forbidden everyone in the family to talk about it. They were to dismiss it as a rumour and nothing more. But Ai had always wondered if it were true.

She had been a great teacher; understanding and intelligent. But she'd always gotten so frustrated when he couldn't do things properly.

Thats why he was so glad of Tsunade, and of Kakashi; she healed him and Kakashi taught him. They'd made Ai the Shinobi he'd always dreamed of being.

Only now he had no sister to share his happiness with.

* * *

"_You are a Missing Nin now. Your training will be intense, you will train constantly until you become one of us. You will become one of us,"_

Whilst Maiko Emiri had shrugged off her Shinobi ties in order to protect her identity; she still trained everyday. In secret, in the old forest behind her home. She'd remembered what Itachi had said to her when he had taken up her training, she remembered how he had behaved. How he had filled her with so much self-loathing and anger, how he had made her stray from the loving person she had once been, and how she had _almost_ turned into someone as cold and indifferent as he was. He'd used his Kekkai Genkai to enforce her good behaviour, constantly threatening the spoilt Emiri heir that emerged from her being every now and again.

So why then, had she grown to care for him so? He'd hurt her so many times, mentally and physically and yet she kept coming back to him like a lost puppy. Perhaps it was because she knew resistance was futile; if she tried to escape she, AND her brother would be hunted down and eliminated. And of course, any kind of defiance led to all sorts of horrid punishments, which frightened her a great deal. She loved Itachi because she knew he was all she'd ever really know.

She was bittersweet towards the Akatsuki now; they had rescued her from an arranged marriage and the tedious life of a Konoha Jounin, hell; there had even been moments when she saw them as people and not ruthless killers. But at the same time they had destroyed her family, taken her brother away from her and forced her to join them.

Maiko remembered it all so well; most especially the night of her last mission with the Akatsuki; when Itachi had tried to save her. He'd told her to run, to get as far away as possible and never return. He'd said that it was a group decision, but after an interruption from Deidara it was obvious that it hadn't been. He'd lied to save her. But she'd gone along anyway; drawn by the strange expression on Itachi's face and in his eyes whenever he looked at her...led along by her own stubbornness and pride. He'd protected her during the mission, always on guard and with his fingers entwined within her own. Even when she had been struck down by a collapsed wall; she'd known how difficult the task was. How bravely the Akatsuki had fought in defeating their opponents. How they'd won, but suffered greatly in the duration of the fight.

That night had been both one of the worst and best nights of her life. Itachi had, (although not vocally) confirmed his feelings towards her; and she in turn had reciprocated. But her injuries had been severe, so severe that they all agreed she should be taken back to Konoha and forgotten about. This wasn't the case, long after they'd disappeared and Itachi had vowed to come back for her she felt life within her again. Itachi had transferred much of his chakra to her, and slowly it was taking effect upon her poor, beaten body. It wasn't until guards of Konoha had attempted to take her in that she'd disappeared. She realized, in those hours spent lying there; that this wasn't the life she wanted. She wanted to be with Itachi, and if that meant being with the Akatsuki then so be it.

She'd spent a few weeks working in order to get the money she needed to travel; and from then on she'd lived on the island between fire and lightening.

For ten years she waited at the shoreline, waited for Itachi to fulfill his promise. But he never came. It was hope that kept her from dying of heartache. Precious hope that gave her reason to continue onwards. To most she was Maiko Sakamoto; but to herself she was still Maiko Emiri.

Over the years she'd become less confident; but more powerful. Training took up most of her time when she wasn't working; so her techniques were grand things to behold. Only she was the only one who ever saw them.

* * *

One night, Maiko sat cross-legged in the forest: where she trained in private. She'd made replica's of her old Emiri clan outfits. Black and white trousers, tops and kimono's; all with the Emiri symbol embedded upon the back. She even had her old headband; the Konoha leaf with a scratch through it to show that she was a Missing Nin. Obviously she never wore this in front of anybody else; just during training. She would sit in the middle of the silent forest and imagine that Itachi was there with her; watching her and guiding her through her training like he had once had to do. And then she would put all of her energy and strength into practice. All kinds of different techniques she used, as long as they weren't to draw attention to the area she was content. The attacks she'd learned were silent and deadly. Just as Itachi had been.

When she sat there, she often wondered what it would be like to go back to Konoha. She even had it all planned out; she knew a good shape shifting technique, she'd pretend to be a Kunoichi from Sunagakure who was visiting. She hoped that her old friends were still around; she missed Kakashi, Kurenai and all of the other Jounin. Although she had never been that sociable she regarded most of the Shinobi as friends, hell she'd even be happy to see Tsunade (Whom she'd often found quite intimidating) again. Just to experience her old world once again. Before disappearing forever in this new one. She needed closure; she needed to let go. From her ties with Konoha at least – she knew she would never be rid of her feelings for Itachi. She was born to look into his eyes and know herself. She was sure of it.


	3. Lies

**AN: The rest of chapter three has finally been added, and I've actually got a couple of ideas floating around in my head for this story. Yes, I know I abandoned it and have evilness skills that rival Orochimaru's. **

**Touch Of Black: The Withering Rose**

**Chapter Three: Lies**

The boat was crowded, which made the sea sickness even worse. The food Maiko had brought hadn't lasted as long as she'd hoped; but other than those three things – she didn't feel that bad. After hours of thinking it over she had finally decided to visit Konoha for one last time. Although now she was a young, blue-haired Jounin; who had 'left Konoha to visit distant relatives and had now returned'. Her name was now Hitomi Aoi, and Hitomi was very different to Maiko. Hitomi was a sociable, giggly, care-free girl. Hopefully, she wouldn't be discovered.

She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. He'd gone all that way only to find that she was gone. Had she heard of his coming and fled before he arrived? Did she still live at all?

There were questions, so many questions and so many silent answers. Itachi was getting aggravated; and walked slowly out of the small house; fists clenched and Sharingan ablaze. Of course he hadn't come for the sole purpose of seeing her; in fact ever since he'd left her he'd tried to convince himself never to go looking for her again. But, he'd been sent on an assassination mission with Kisame; as usual it was fast and easy- and they had plenty of time left before they had to leave. It wasn't until they were about to leave that Itachi heard two women talking about another as they walked past. They described Maiko perfectly; even if they seemed to dislike her – Itachi knew who they were speaking of immediately, approached them, asked them where she lived and then left Kisame to his own devices.

But there he stood; outside the little house that he had searched for quite some time. She'd been gone a few days at least; but her presence still lingered, and it made him feel sick. He was a failure; he was showing unnecessary emotion and didn't seem to care. She'd done something to his mind; Itachi had never been the same after he'd met Maiko.

He sat in the house for an hour or so; pulling himself together and then heading back out to locate the two women. He discovered from them that Maiko was headed to Konoha; to visit relatives. Of course this was ridiculous, he highly doubted that she had anymore relatives. Unless her brother had lived through the ailment he had suffered when Itachi had first met the both of them. All her reasons for leaving aside, Itachi still intended to find her again. Maybe even kill her if he had the nerve, she was ruining his composure and changing him. It had been bad enough living with the fact that she was out there somewhere, but to see her again might just drive him over the edge.

To Konoha it was, then.

"I've never seen you around here before, Hitomi,"

"Oh Kakashi-san, I travel a lot, that must be it! Not to mention I haven't been around as long as _you_," The blue-haired girl giggled, and the black-haired girl inside of her groaned in disgust. She was beginning to regret disguising herself as the complete opposite of what she really was. It was getting irritating, and she could tell from Kakashi's face that he was slightly annoyed.

"My family were very worried about me staying here," She lied. "They didn't want me to come back; they moved away after that horrible incident with the Akatsuki all those years ago,"

Kakashi's visible eye seemed to convey some kind of past frustration that was being brought up all over again.

"You lost someone then, Kakashi-san?" Hitomi asked, seeming concerned.

The silver-haired Jounin nodded glumly, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring out at the surroundings. This girl had walked over to him during a training session, it was bad enough that he had Maito Gai challenging him to all sorts of ridiculous things during this time; let alone someone he'd never met before approaching and asking all sorts of weird questions.

She was beginning to scare him; well, not really scare – but more confuse. For somebody that traveled a lot she seemed to know so much about Konoha and its history. But she had a peculiar manner; she seemed nervous and guarded. He was watching everything that she said to make sure she didn't let anything slip. He didn't trust her, he'd have to watch her. She might even be a spy. Kakashi wasn't often wrong about these sorts of things, but the only way he could be sure was to check her over with his Sharingan. Yet wouldn't that be strange? If she was perfectly normal than he'd probably scare the hell out of her, and she was already flustered enough as it was. He'd have to befriend her, he supposed, and wait until she was relaxed fully, before forming an excuse to reveal his Sharingan.

After a long, drawn out silence he looked back over to her and smiled. "I have some training to overlook now, Hitomi-san; if you'd like you could join me. You seem like a most formidable kunoichi,"

Maiko was slightly afraid of saying yes, but nodded in agreement anyway and started babbling on about techniques as she walked alongside Kakashi. Meanwhile her brain raced; Kakashi had always thought that Maiko's technique was very distinctive, probably because she spent most of her time training with the elders of the Emiri clan-- she'd never known any other style in battle. If the Copy Ninja's memory was as good as it had always been then he was bound to notice. Perhaps Maiko had made a mistake in coming? He already seemed suspicious, and not to mention wary, or her already. If she suddenly made up an excuse and left he wouldn't leave her alone. She knew Kakashi, and she knew that he would do all he could until he discovered what her secret was.

She'd just have to avoid fighting, and at any rate Kakashi had only said that he was going to 'overlook' training.


	4. I'll Never See Him Again

**A/N: Yes, I have come back. It's probably a good idea to read chapter three over again because I added a little more onto that. Sorry about completely abandoning this story; but I just had no idea of where to go with it next. I have some ideas now, hopefully they'll develop into something more. **

**Touch Of Black: The Withering Rose**

**Chapter Four: I'll Never See Him Again**

Kakashi grimaced as he looked at 'Hitomi' with his Sharingan eye. Whilst they were walking towards the shinobi training grounds to meet his team he had recognized something within her smile; but he'd shrugged it off and told himself it was only coincidence. It wasn't anymore. His suspicions from their walk had been confirmed.

When they had finally reached his students – he had told them to warm up for a quick sparring match with him, before he stepped back and let them train amongst themselves. It was during this small sparring match that he finally got a look at 'Hitomi' with his Sharingan.

_'Maiko Emiri,'_

Yes, it was definitely her. He could see the real person behind her strong transformation jutsu; it had been over ten years. She, who had once been an energetic young girl had matured into a bruised and haunted being. Her hair was much longer now, her skin paler and her eyes – they were the most changed – colder. All happiness had been drained from her very being. But Kakashi knew what to do.

Nodding a farewell to his students, (who all seemed irritated that he had ditched them to hang around with some girl) the Jounin motioned to Hitomi to follow him. She looked slightly confused, but faked a smile and did as he wished anyway. They walked for fifteen minutes in silence before Kakashi stopped.

"I suppose you remember this place?"

Maiko did remember it. But she did her best to pretend that she didn't.

"No Kakashi-san, should I?" She giggled nervously.

"Hitomi, all of this land once belonged to the Emiri clan,"

She looked at him vaguely.

"It still does," He crossed his arms. "It's heir, plans to rebuild..."

"How interesting!" Hitomi seemed interested, inside Maiko was screaming.

What the hell was Kakashi doing!? Why was he showing her this!

He nodded. "It is,"

Taking a few steps closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear. "But of course you know that, _Maiko_,"

She was so shocked that she released the jutsu immediately, reverting back to her old self and then cursing when she realized what had happened. Maiko couldn't look her old friend in the eye for several minutes, grabbing a strand of her dark hair and twisting it furiously out of habit.

"How did you know it was me?" She still didn't look at him. "You never could see through my transformation jutsu's,"

"I used the Sharingan to look at you when sparring with my team,"

"Ah," Maiko hadn't even considered that. She was an idiot.

"Ai was cured,"

The woman's world stood still for a second as she tried to comprehend what Kakashi had just said.

"Tsunade," The silver-haired jounin explained before she had time to attack him with a hundred questions at once. He watched as she took several breaths in and out, before tears started to stream down her face. She pulled him towards her; just needing to hold something as her emotions spun dangerously throughout her body. She was back. She was _home._

"Where is he now?" Maiko murmured, head rested on Kakashi's shoulder as she pulled herself together.

"He's lived with me all this time,"

The two beings didn't let go of each other for several minutes; Maiko was quietly, through sobs, explaining to Kakashi what had happened to her for all that time. Mostly, she lied. She whispered to him that she and Ai were kidnapped by the Akatsuki, along with many others to become slaves. She didn't say that she had consented to becoming one of them; even if it had been to protect Ai...she didn't want Kakashi to know that she had betrayed Konoha. Maiko told him they had allowed Ai to be returned to Konoha, and that eventually, she herself had escaped and gone into hiding for ten years. She didn't say anything about Itachi, or that in reality, he had brought her to Konoha's gates when she was too wounded to go on with them, promising to one day return for her.

After weaving her story Maiko let go of Kakashi. She asked him to leave, explaining that she needed to be alone for a few minutes before reporting to the Hokage. Her original intention had been only to visit Konoha, but Ai being alive made an enormous difference on her decision. Perhaps she would stay after all; she had nothing left anywhere else. Konoha was the only home that she had. She'd manage to fit right back in - even if that meant lying to everyone - and dedicate herself solely to protecting the village and those who lived in it.

When Kakashi was out of sight, Maiko folded her arms across her chest; watching as the skirt of her black and white kimono fluttered gently in the breeze. She was going to see her little brother again, it was that one thought that stopped her from wanting to runaway. But staying in Konoha would mean one thing; she could never be with Itachi again.

When she had lived on the island it hadn't mattered; Itachi could have come back for her any day and she wouldn't have had to fear the consequences. Now, if she stayed in Konoha and _if_ he did come back, she'd have to turn him away. She couldn't be seen to go away with him willingly; she would be classed as a Missing Nin if she did. Then she would have nowhere to go if she was injured and the Akatsuki would be forced to abandon her..._again._

Either way, her heart was going to break. She didn't want to live without Itachi, but she didn't want to leave Ai alone again either, and after painful deliberation, out of loyalty to her own blood, Maiko conclusively decided that she was going to stay in Konoha for good.

_She promised herself that much._


	5. Between Two Worlds

**Touch Of Black II: The Withering Rose**

**Chapter Five: Between Two Worlds**

Maiko was in and out of the Hokage's office within minutes; she reported exactly what she had told Kakashi, was reinstated and then dismissed. She felt bad for lying, but nobody could know that she'd fallen in love with one of the Akatsuki; especially as it was Itachi.

"_Itachi..."_

As she made her way towards Kakashi's apartment block a great longing ripped her heart; she was still wishing that _he_ would appear. She still missed him, and needed him. But she would soon be with Ai again; her poor innocent brother Ai, who was a baby on her lap, and loved her as no other. He would rescue her from her mind and, even if it were only for a moment, stop her thinking of the Uchiha that had stolen her heart.

She found Kakashi's door and knocked several times. Nobody answered.

"Kakashi?"

She heard a mumbled reply but couldn't quite make it out and, after a few more seconds the door opened and the silver-haired jounin smiled her. "I suppose you want somewhere to stay?"

Maiko nodded as he let her inside and closed the door behind them.

It was then that she saw a familiar mop of red hair, and all of the unhappiness of her past seemed to be swept away when she saw her little brother Ai for the first time in ten years. In seconds he rushed over to her, clinging to her tightly and thanking the Gods that she was alive. It was his sister! Maiko! She was alive and well and he had the proof. Both Emiri's were crying, finally reunited after so many years of wishing and waiting.

"Oh Ai, I've had such sadness," The tears streamed down her cheeks as, for the first time, _he_ was the one comforting _her._

"Your alive," He couldn't believe it. "Your really here,"

* * *

Over the following week, Ai showed Maiko his plans for the new Emiri compound; and the two of them overlooked it's construction together as they adjusted to life as brother and sister once more. Ai was very happy – so happy that he didn't notice how changed Maiko really was. It hadn't even occurred to him that she had become an altogether different person...he hadn't consciously acknowledged the little things she said that hinted that she was miserable; not until he'd heard a conversation between her and Kakashi.

"_You shouldn't get so frustrated Maiko..."_

"_My abilities have dropped so much! I saw how Hokage-sama looked at me....I'm not worthy of the Jounin title,"_

"_It was one mission. It happens to everyone,"_

"_Bu-but everything just goes wrong all at once Kakashi! And I try so hard to fight it. I'm useless. Utterly useless. I'm so scared of failing because once I do, it's fight after fight to get back on my feet again. It could take days, months, years even. I don't know if I have that kind of strength anymore,"_

_Ai had stood by the door, listening to them talk; it had become to obvious to him then that his sister was scarred. The incident with the Akatsuki had made her over-emotional and far more sensitive than she had once been. Even the slightest mistake could lead to tears._

_He heard Kakashi sigh. He knew as well as Ai did that the kunoichi wasn't really upset about something silly like being clumsy during a mission. She just needed an excuse to cry._

"_Maiko...the worst is over,"_

After that evening he had tried as hard as he could to cheer his elder sister up; but she was still unhappy.

* * *

Maiko opened the door of Kakashi's apartment and yawned; stepping inside out of the cold air and throwing her bag to the ground. She'd just returned from a following the unexperienced Genin around the village as they completed various D rank missions. Although this didn't seem like a lot of work; she was happy to do it. Her skills had disintegrated during the 10 years she'd spent in hiding; she was determined to spend her spare time getting strong again. In the meantime she wanted to help others to occupy her mind. It made her feel better to gaze upon the young, smiling faces, rather than the older ones that actually knew what was going on.

She'd been about to drop lazily upon the sofa when she heard Kakashi cough expectantly; looking up Maiko saw that he was walking over to her with one his 'those' smiles on his face.

"You. Me. Training. Now,"

"What?"

"No questions,"

"But I-"

"You keep saying you need to retrain, I'm offering to help,"

Maiko sighed and rolled her eyes; he was right of course. Kakashi was always right.

"Ai will be joining us in half an hour or so," Kakashi added, as the two Jounin left his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi was good. TOO good. He probably knew way too many jutsu's in comparison to Maiko's and he didn't hold back. Well, he wasn't exactly trying to kill her but he was still pretty full on. Even the numerous Katon moves that she had picked up when training with _him _were feeble against Kakashi. She never used to have such a problem against the Copy Nin – certainly he always used to beat her, but she went down fighting and, whilst she wasn't enough to defeat him, she was still hard work. But now she just wasn't as good. Maybe he'd gotten even better?

"It's no use Kakashi, you're wearing me out and I haven't even landed that many blows on you yet,"

"Your doing fine,"

"I'm not and you know it; and your not even going all out; you could kill me right now if you wanted to,"

Kakashi nodded; pulling his headband back over his Sharingan and strolling over to her.

"I told you before, we just need to do some extreme training for a couple weeks and you'll be back up to par,"

He paused.

"I should mention; I've asked Gai to help you out with your Taijutsu,"

Maiko closed her eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"I did,"

"But he has a crazy amount of energy and seems to think that everyone else does too! He'll kill me without even meaning to,"

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry about it; doesn't matter now anyway. Ai's here,"

"You know its times like this when I regret us being of the same species,"

Ai approached them sheepishly; fiddling with his Chuunin vest and looking rather annoyed.

"Looks like I'm going on an escort mission with a couple of Genin," He said.

"Isn't that a bit above you by now?" Maiko asked.

"Yeah; but I figure everyone else is busy," Ai shrugged.

The afternoon ensued.

* * *

_Konoha._

If somebody had asked him just a few years before he would have told them that the idea of his returning to the village was foolish. There was nothing left for him there. As far as the rest of the Akatsuki were concerned he no longer had any feelings for the girl that had been with them all those years ago. Itachi himself questioned why she was ever let into the organization to begin with, she hadn't really contributed and had only caused trouble on his part. Her and that sniveling brother of hers, they'd been nuisances. He was all too happy when the girl had become injured, at least the group had a valid reason to get rid of her. And fast.

Although, as he discovered on his last mission, she didn't return to the village hidden in the leaves as he had presumed she would. She'd disappeared entirely. Perhaps Konoha wanted nothing to do with her; she did consort with known criminals after all.

...

The Uchiha sighed, tugging at the collar of his cloak and staring at the space beside him. Normally Kisame accompanied him everywhere, but this time he wasn't on a mission handed out to him by The Leader. This was a mission that was entirely his own, one that would inevitably lead to finding Maiko. What would happen after that point...he didn't know. On the long journey to Konoha he'd run through many different scenarios. He _could _kill the Kunoichi. That way the incessant feeling of emptiness that had been bothering him for ten years would disappear along with her. Then he could finally get on with his life; with his plans for his little brother.

But he _still_ hadn't decided. He _still_ wasn't sure. He'd learnt from personal experience that death was not always the answer.

"Maiko,"

He whispered her name into the night air, before setting to work on his disguise. It was a very special jutsu, composed by The Leader himself – it ensured that no Sharingan or Byakugan or any other kind of advanced Kekkai Genkai could see through it. It took up a great deal of chakra, so much so that he began to wonder whether he'd be able to keep it up, or whether _she _was even worth it.

When Itachi was no longer Itachi, but a plain looking civilian from the Sand, he made his way directly towards the village gates. Nothing would stop him from finding her. Not now.


End file.
